Jaeden'laek XVI
Kihro'hai Jaeden'laek Gorak'nar'duram (Translation: Great Seer Jaeden'laek, Prophet of Gorak'nar), also known as His Holy Eminence Jaeden'laek XVI, High Inquisitor of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth (born November 7, 1530 Earth Standard, in Po'gaenei, Gorak'nar) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Jaeden'laek was created in 2006, and is portrayed by the Broken Draenei of the Warcraft universe. Underwood created the image seen here, via the WoW Model Viewer. In Warcraft lore, the Broken were deformed by their exposure to the chaotic energies of the Twisting Nether, but they were known as wise leaders; Akama, leader of the Ashtongue Deathsworn in the service of Illidan, Lord of Outland, and Nobundo, a Broken who allied himself with the "Pure" Draenei and taught them the ways of shamanism, are good examples. Origins A member of the Brelal'hai, or Elder, caste, Jaeden'laek was born during the reign of Emperor Chara'sayh I, the third-to-last Emperor of the Gorak'nar Imperium. Like all Elders, Jaeden'laek was trained to become a member of the Emperor's Advisory, with the potential of becoming Emperor himself. He was a junior advisor to Emperor Po'gaenus and the only one who dissented when Po'gaenus dissolved the Imperium and formed the Commonwealth. However, Po'gaenus would not be opposed; he advised Jaeden'laek in private that this was for the best, and if he wished to serve the Gorak'nar people, he would take this in stride. Reluctantly, Jaeden'laek accepted Po'gaenus' command. He became an Inquisitor of Po'gaenus' Advisory, one of the first, after the dissolution of the Imperium in 1865. Inquisitor Jaeden'laek became Po'gaenus' chief advisor and served in that capacity for every High Inquisitor that followed him after Po'gaenus left office. It was Jaeden'laek who had pushed for Po'gaenus' deification - which did not require a lot of pushing after all - after his death in 2063. He had wished to modernize the Gorak'nar military for nearly three centuries, but the High Inquisitors did not accept his proposals, believing that Gorak'nar would never be attacked or become involved in any "inferiors' matters" - the Advisory agreed with Jaeden'laek's proposal, but the High Inquisitor's decision was final. Realizing that he would have to wait until he became High Inquisitor himself, Jaeden'laek continued to hope that his proposal would be accepted. High Inquisitor After serving as a member of the High Inquisitor's Advisory for five centuries, Jaeden'laek was elected High Inquisitor Jaeden'laek XVI by his colleagues on June 20, 2350, following the death of Velenkayn V. (Unlike previous incarnations, Jaeden'laek did not become bitter over Po'gaenus' decision or corrupted by Artimus Devaneaux...nor did he assassinate Velenkayn V.) Jaeden'laek was heralded as the greatest High Inquisitor since Po'gaenus himself in a short amount of time. He modernized the Gorak'nar military, as he had been proposing for centuries. In addition, he devoted resources building a new sanctum for the High Inquisitor, and preserving the crumbling Temple of Po'gaenus while building the new mobile temple. After twenty-six years of rule, Jaeden'laek and the Gorak'nar Commonwealth became involved in high-level Reydovan politics... Accepting the Exiles Travelling across the Imperial Fringes, Ethan Neill, Joshua Underwood and Kieran Devaneaux arrived on Gorak'nar in 2377 and took refuge in Jaeden'laek's home. Neill and Underwood, who had been to Gorak'nar before and learned the language, had likewise taught Jaeden'laek and his advisors English so they could communicate more easily, and thus there was no awkwardness upon their arrival. They formed the Reydovan Government-in-Exile while living on Gorak'nar, and tried to convince Jaeden'laek to speak to the Federation on their behalf. Jaeden'laek was hesitant, however; he wanted to ensure that the Federation would accept the Gorak'nar before they accepted the exiles. Travelling Across the Reydovan Empire On February 21, 2386, Jaeden'laek boarded the cruiser Vengeful Spirit, commanded by Ammenkayn, to take him across Reydovan space to the Federation. The journey is dangerous, as they are nearly caught by Joshmaul's border patrol squadrons. Reaching the other side of the Korolev Expanse, the Vengeful Spirit waits until the Federation starship Reed, flying the flag of Vice Admiral Amanda Star, arrives near the border to escort them to Earth. Though Jaeden'laek has reservations due to the suspicion held against him and his people by the Admiral and her officers, he accepts the Federation's offer of a meeting onboard their ship. Ammenkayn protested once the channel closed, claiming that the Federation may intend to kidnap the High Inquisitor and hold him for ransom. Jaeden'laek, assured by Underwood that the Federation would not be a threat, decided to take that chance. Category:Star Trek